Lo prometo
by Samantha McCarty Odair
Summary: Había sido criada para dejar de lado los sentimientos y cualquier cosa que la hiciera débil ante cualquier otro tributo. Pero había una oportunidad, quizá ambos podrían vivir. "Solo quiero que me prometas algo. Ambos saldremos de aquí." "Lo prometo" Drab.


Llevo trabajando en este OS un par de días. Tenía la idea desde hace un mes pero recién he tenido tiempo para plasmarlo. Ojalá les guste. Sobre el fic de Peeta, estoy editándolo, me falta corregir un par de cosas. Y sobre TIPY… . He tenido problemas de inspiración, pero no lo abandonaré.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, solo me adjudico la trama del siguiente OS.

* * *

**Lo prometo**

— ¡Apuesto que tú querrías regresar solo!— le escupí en la cara, Cato me miró con los ojos fruncidos, con los ojos brillando de rabia.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí cuando hemos pasado por todo esto juntos?—extendió los brazos a su alrededor, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, yo sabía a lo que se refería.

—Sí, lo sé, los juegos. Pero, ¿acaso no crees que de todos modos estarías aquí, vivo, sin mí?—Cato se calló—. Claro que lo estarías. Sé que no me matas porque ahora tenemos la posibilidad de que salgamos vivos los dos, sin embargo ¿qué pasaría si no, eh? ¿Qué pasaría si solo pudiese salir uno? ¡Me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces! ¿Qué posibilidad tengo yo con unos cuantos cuchillos? ¡Responde! ¿Ahora te quedas callado, no? ¡Responde, responde!

Había perdido el control. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que había mantenido para mí desde que se ofreció voluntario en la cosecha. Se presentó voluntario porque sabía que ganaría, sabía que yo moriría. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Cato frunció aún más el ceño y avanzó hacia mí, cuando me tomó por los hombros supe que era mi fin, que finalmente se había cansado de mí y me mataría…

Afortunadamente aquello no ocurrió, sólo me sacudió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Reacciona, Clove— dijo mientras me sacudía otra vez—. Deja de hablar cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Sin sentido?—dije medio chillando—. ¿Sin sentido?—repetí una vez más, sonreí con ironía—. Dime, ¿quién fue la persona que se preocupó por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, buscando un día entero hojas que recordaba haber visto en unos juegos y, al siguiente minuto, me trata peor que a un avox?

Cato soltó mis hombros y con su mano derecha tomó mis mejillas con fuerza.

—Me estás lastimando— le dije, tratando de que la vista no se me nublara; yo era fuerte, no lloraría.

—Escúchame, Clove. Yo… Yo no soy el chico del 12. Yo no ando por ahí repartiendo amor a diestra y siniestra. Ese no soy yo, ¿entiendes?—luché por liberarme de su agarre, pero era imposible—. Esto es algo extraño para mí. No sé que es y no sé si quiero saberlo, pero hay algo dentro de mí que no deja de preocuparse por ti— al oír aquello dejé de forcejear y me dediqué a escuchar—. Me hace sentir débil, enojado, triste… ¡Todo a la vez! No sé si estoy enfermo o hay algo mal en mí. Me hace sentir débil, pero ya no me importa. Solo sé que ahora no solo dependo de mi, si no de ti también. Dependo de que tu y yo salgamos con vida de aquí, ¿comprendes?—poco a poco aflojó su agarre.

Convertí mis manos en puño y dirigí uno de ellos hacia el centro de su cara. Gruñí frustrada cuando la agarró antes de que lograra el impacto.

—Te estás burlando de mi, ¿no?—dije en voz baja, Cato se jaló un poco el cabello.

—Sí, Clove, estamos en medio de los juegos, en un ellos o nosotros y crees que me voy a tomar un tiempo para burlarme de ti— bufó—. Eres tan…

— ¿¡Tan qué!—pregunté con rabia.

— ¡No lo sé! Solo… ¡Solo deja de meterte en mi cabeza!—lo miré sin comprender—. ¿Es tan difícil aceptar que siento algo por ti?—desvié la vista de su mirada, que estaba cargada de rabia y pesar.

—Sí… Bueno, no…— bajé la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Qué sentirías si yo muriera?—una imagen de la tributo del 12 matando a Cato pasó por mi mente como un rayo de luz, dejando de tras de él un vació en mi pecho imposible de explicar.

—Nada…— mentí con voz queda.

— ¡Mientes! Estás mintiendo, Clove. ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Ni siquiera tú lo crees.

Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos con fuerza. _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Cato?"_ pregunté mentalmente. Era esto solo una actuación para el Capitolio. ¿Creía que de ese modo los patrocinadores nos enviarían algo?

¿O lo estaba diciendo en serio?

—No eres nadie para decirme qué sentir— susurré.

—Olvida lo que nos dijeron en casa, ya no importa, Clove. Olvídalo todo. Lo que dijeron sobre no sentir, lo de no amar… Olvídalo y dime qué sientes realmente.

Poco a poco mi defensa se empezó a resquebrajar. Tragué en seco y cuando finalmente decido responderle, el sonido de las trompetas me interrumpe. Nos están invitando a un banquete. Cato se cruza de brazos.

—No iremos.

—Cato, nos falta comida— respondo.

Claudius comenta que en la Cornucopia habrá mochilas con lo que necesitamos y, tras ello, decido que es algo que no me permitiré despreciar.

—Es nuestra oportunidad para ganar— le digo—. Seguro en la mochila habrá la suficiente comida como para un par de días. Con ello tomamos fuerza y atacamos… ¿O es que tienes miedo?—le pregunto mientras alzo una ceja, él sonríe y rueda los ojos.

—No conozco el miedo— susurra en mi oído, aclaro mi garganta que de repente está seca y asiento con la cabeza.

—Perfecto entonces.

Me dirijo al lecho de hierbas que encontré y me tumbo para dormir un rato. Cato se sienta a mi lado, montando guardia.

—Solo quiero que me prometas algo— dice antes de que me pueda dormir.

— ¿Si?—pregunto, con los ojos cerrados, para que continúe.

—Ambos saldremos de aquí, tú y yo. ¿Está bien?—abro los ojos lo suficiente como para ver que me está observado—. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo— respondo.

Quizá después del banquete finalmente le diga lo que siento.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. Un beso

-Sammy


End file.
